Uma Pedra No Meio Do Caminho, Fic 1
by Murasaki BuriChan
Summary: Tinha uma pedra no meio do caminho.No meio do cominho, tinha uma pedra. 17 anos depois, os filhos deles vão a Hogwarts.E agora não há como prever o que vai acontecer ...
1. Essa não é a minha casa!

Cap. 1 – Essa não é a minha casa!

O garoto de cabelos lisos, vermelhos sangue, estava muito ocupado beijando a garota de longos cabelos loiros. Naquele verão, os dois haviam começado a ter um pequeno caso.Afastando-a com um delicado empurrão, ele olhou em seus olhos azuis e disse;

- Bem, Vic, esse foi o nosso beijo de despedida!

- Qual é, Teddy? Você nunca pára com uma garota mais de um mês! Você já tem 17 anos, Teddy... Poxa é o seu último ano em Hogwarts... – ela se irritou.

- Por isso mesmo! Eu tenho que curtir a... – mal terminou a frase sentiu a face arder, o tapa havia sido forte e Victorie já estava longe.

- Hahaha... De novo, Ted? Coitada da nossa prima! – James ria da cara dele. – Deu o fora?

Ele passou a mão no rosto irritado e entrou no trem com o primo, no vagão em que ficou estavam também Albus, Daniel e Peter (N/Lâmbida: Esses dois são gêmeos, filhos do George Weasley... são a cara do pai ...)que discutiam sobre garotas enquanto comiam doces.

Enquanto isso, o garoto de cabelos loiros, quase prateados e olhos verdes, andava pelo corredor ao lado de uma garota de rosto redondo e longos cabelos castanhos, os conversando sobre as férias.

- Nossa, foi muito legal! Você não achou, Scorp? – Amily falava enquanto procuravam um vagão vazio. – Acho que esse está vazio. – abriu a porta do vagão, dava pra ouvir as risadas vindo do vagão vizinho.

- Eles fazem muito barulho... u.u Devem ser da Grifinória! Amy, vamos entrar! – Scorpios a puxou para dentro do vagão, foi logo ocupando um dos bancos só para ele, o jovem Malfoy, filho de sangues-puros, com certeza não puxara nem ao pai, nem ao avô, era mais flexível com a idéia de nascidos trouxas, ainda pertencia a Sonserina, mas com certeza era melhor.

"Haha... E como é mesmo o nome daquela gordinha da Lufa-lufa?" uma voz do vagão vizinho perguntou.

"Ah! Acho que é Emilly... Ela não é feia!" outra voz.

"O que? Ela é gorda... Deve usar, o que? 48? Haha..."

Amily abriu a porta do vagão vizinho devagar, o garoto de cabelos agora verdes ainda falava mal dela.

- Ela é estranha ... – só que seus amigos já não riam, pelo contrário, pereciam bem assustados. – O que foi? Estou mentindo? Que cara é essa... ela é super...

- Bem, com certeza sou super educada, ao contrário de você! – Amily estava vermelha de raiva.

- Amy, não adianta discutir, eles não têm capacidade mental para isso! – Scorpios tentou acalma-la.

- Certo! u.ú 1° o nome é Amily Peterwall, 2° o meu tamanho é 42! E 3° acho que os pais de vocês devem ter lhes dado o mínimo de educação, pena que vocês não aprenderam!

- E você tampouco! – Teddy a encarou irritado- Abrir o vagão dos outros dessa maneira! Nada, nada educado! u.u

- Desculpe por isso, senhor Lupin! – ela fecha a porta do vagão com força. – Que saco... Vou beber água!

- Ta certo... – Scorpios sabia que ela havia ficado triste com os comentários, e era melhor deixa-lá só por um tempinho.

Ela parou no meio do caminho ao encontrar o carrinho de doces e comprou um suco de abóbora, por que sempre tinham que falar de sua aparência? E o pior é que isso acontecia até mesmo em sua família, uma família sangue-puro com um sobrenome muito forte no mundo bruxo... Um garoto de olhos verdes e cabelos pretos se aproximou dela, era um dos que estavam no vagão.

- O que é? – foi grossa.

- Ah... eu... – ficou meio vermelho, com certeza era um calouro. – Me desculpe por aquilo! O Teddy não fez por mal, ele só é, sabe... meio metido!

- o.ô Você veio se desculpar por ele? – o mais novo fez que sim com a cabeça. – Você é diferente! Como se chama?

- Albus! – ele respondeu sem graça, seu nome era um homenagem ao falecido diretor de Hogwarts. – Hum...

- O que foi, Albus? – ele percebeu que ele queria perguntar algo.

- Por que você anda com o Malfoy?

- Como? O.o – não entendeu o porque de NÃO andar com ele. – Sabe, ele é melhor que muitas pessoas que eu conheço! - ela sorriu e o garoto compreendeu o que queria dizer. – Você não devia julgar as pessoas pelos seus nomes e aparências, e sim por suas atitudes! Quer ficar no nosso vagão? Acho que o Michael já deve ter encontrado o Scorp e o Lit também já deve estar lá! Vamos, vai ser divertido!

- Acho que tudo bem...

Voltaram juntos para o vagão. Michael Root era um garoto alto de cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos, usava óculos e estava no segundo ano como Amy, Scorpios e Lit. E também era da Lufa-lufa como Amy, Lit ou Littomero era mais baixo que o outro e bastante parecido com ele, os dois eram primos, estava na Sonserina como Scorpios. Os veteranos aconselhavam Albus.

- Nada disso, a Sonserina é a melhor! – Lit balançava a cabeça. – To mentindo?

- A Lufa-lufa é muito boa, é a casa dos amigos! – Michael comentou.

- Hum... Eu quero ir para a Grifinória... – Albus falou baixo na esperança de não ser ouvido.

- Legal! A Casa dos corajosos... Sonserina dos ambiciosos, Corvinal dos inteligentes e Lufa-lufa dos grandiosos!

- Grandiosos? ¬¬ De onde você tirou isso? – Scorpios olhou atravessado para ela.

- Foi o que o chapéu me falou, na minha seleção, ele disse...

Mas o apito do trem soou nesse instante abafando suas palavras.

Pararam de conversar e se apressaram para sair do trem que chegava na estação, já era noite e Albus separou-se dos novos amigos para se juntar aos novatos, antes de encontrar com Hagrid, James o alcançou.

- Cuidado para não cair na Lufa-lufa casa dos idiotas, Al! – ele riu e bagunçou os cabelos do mais novo. – Ou Sonserina dos malvados!

- ò.ó Não me importo mais com isso! – ele afastou a mão do irmão. – Isso realmente não tem importância! Ah! Olha a Rose, já vou!

O garoto correu para perto da ruiva que se despedia de Victorie, com quem ficara na viagem. Rose, Lily e Victorie sempre haviam sido muito próximas quase como irmãs, provavelmente a ruiva preferia as duas ao seu irmão mais novo, Hugo, uma peste.

- Hei! Como foi a viagem? Ficou com James e... – ela olhou para Victorie, que tinha os olhos vermelhos de choro.

- Não, não... – ele tentou sorrir. – Fiquei com uns amigos meus!

- Amigos? O.o De onde? Se forem seus amigos, eu devo conhecer! – Rose apressou-se a dizer.

- Os conheci hoje! São muito legais, você vai gostar deles! - Albus sorriu.

- Bom, já vou! Cuidado, vocês! É Grifinória, viu? – Victorie beijou os dois e seguiu em frente.

- Que grande besteira! – Albus comentou. – Não importa a casa em que eu entre, se for a Grifinória, tem o Teddy, o James e o resto do pessoal, na Lufa-lufa tem a Amy e o Michael e na Sonserina, o Scorpios e o Lit, só na Corvinal eu ficaria só! Ah, não! – lembrou-se. – Na Corvinal tem o Straus (N/B: Filho da Luna e do Dean. Com esse nome, só podia ser ¬¬)(N/Lâmbida: Olhe o preconceito... Melhor Straus do que Aquarius ou Libra!) Então, é isso, não importa mesmo!

Rose estava boquiaberta.

- Você é amigo do MALFOY? – avança.

- Han? Ele é legal! – Albus com medo. – Rose, calma, não me mate! o.o''

Ela fez uma face pensativa.

- É... Olha, vamos!

- Alunos do primeiro anos! Por aqui! – Hagrid chamava.-Há! Albus e Rose, estão ansiosos?

- Com certeza!-Disseram juntos.

A travessia do lago foi calma, mas isso não fez o coração de Albus parar de pular em seu peito, sonhava com aquilo desde a primeira vez que ouvira falar de Hogwarts. O fato de seu pai ter sido um aluno muito conhecido o deixava ainda mais nervoso.

Todos os alunos novos esperavam o professor Longbotton falar com eles, conversavam entre si muito excitados com a idéia da seleção, uma garota chamada Aída explicava para um aluno nervoso como aconteceria a seleção.

- É só colocar o chapéu na cabeça e ele vai dizer para que casa você vai! – ela falava calma.

- Tipo, e se ele não disser nada? – o aluno trouxa suava frio.

- Bom, aí, você é expulso de Hogwarts! – o garoto ficou pálido, ela riu dele e disse – Não se preocupe ele sempre sabe qual é a melhor casa para cada um...

- Espero ficar na Grifinória, ou meu pai me mata! – A garota de pele negra comentou, Albus e Rose a reconheceram, era a Jéssica, filha de Lee Jordan e Katie Bell. – Ele e a mamãe eram da Grifinória.

- Não quero nem pensar nisso! – Albus sussurrou para Rose, que riu baixinho imaginando a cara do pai, se ela entra-se na Sonserina.

- Boa noite – O professor Longbotton falou do auto da escada, emagrecera e ficara mais alto – Por favor, se organizem em 3 filas, e fiquem quietos até escutar chamar os seus nomes!

O salão principal estava arrumado com as flâmulas das quatro casas, o céu estava estrelado e quase sem nuvens, as velas flutuavam iluminando bem o salão. Quatro longas mesas cheias de alunos, todos curiosos para ver os rostos dos novatos, em especial um certo novo Potter. A diretora McGonagall estava ao lado do chapéu seletor e segurava um pergaminho, sorriu com seus lábios finos e arrumou os óculos sobre o nariz.

- Bem vindos! – ela abriu o longo pergaminho – Vamos começar a seleção... Aída Lamer!

A garota que antes falava com o aluno trouxa, respirou fundo, juntou toda a sua coragem e dirigiu-se ao banco, Minerva colocou o chapéu sobre a sua cabeça e ele gritou:

- Cornival!

A segunda mesa da direita para a esquerda aplaudiu e alguns alunos veteranos se levantaram para receber a nova cornival.

- Acayo Berkvill!

Um garoto moreno se aproximou do banco e o chapéu foi colocado sobre a sua cabeça que logo gritou: - Sonserina!

A primeira fileira da esquerda aplaudia. Não demorou para a diretora chamar Albus.

- Albus Severus Potter!

Todos olhavam para o baixo, na mesa da Grifinória ele viu seu irmão James rir e cochichar com Ted e os outros, então Albus pensou no inferno estar na casa com o irmão e como ele mexeria com ele todos os dias.

"Acho que não quero ficar na mesma casa do James!" – O chapéu foi colocado na sua cabeça.

"Hum... Acho que o Sr. Potter é corajoso... ambicioso... inteligente... Mas acima de tudo é Grandioso... As pessoas dessa casa são muito companheiras e fiéis!" – Lufa-Lufa!

Fiiiiiiiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!- Michel assoviou tão alto e fino, que Amy ao seu lado deu um soco de leve em seu ombro pra ele para.Os Lufos aplaudiam freneticamente, enquanto os Grifinórios ficaram loucos de raiva.

-Aê Al! Gostei de vê!- Amy lhe apertava a mão- Olha só a cara do Lupin!

Albus preferiu nem vê só de imaginar já dava medo, a Diretora continuou a seleção, o garoto trouxa de antes se chamava Georgi Flecher e foi para corvinal, Jéssica fico super aliviada de saber que foi para Grifinória, e finalmente a Diretora chamou Rose.

-Rose Marie Weasley!

A ruiva de cabelos ondulados esperou o chapéu dizer qual seria a sua casa, e ele depois de um tempo disse: - Corvinal!

-Esse chapéu só pode estar bêbado!- James reclamou em alto e bom som.

-Sr.Potter receio que chapéus não possam beber, então silêncio por favor!- quase toda mesa da Sonserina riu, então a Diretora começou o seu discurso de Boas Vindas. – Espero que esse ano seja de grande aprendizado para todos nós, não só alunos como professores!Gostaria de lembrar que a Floresta Proibida, como diz o nome não meramente ilustrativo é terminantemente proibida!- olhar sério. – E que qualquer aluno que for pego desrespeitando as normas da Escola perderá pontos para as suas casas! O nosso Zelador Filtch, que esteve ausente ano passado por problemas de saúde, está de volta!

-Haa... Não... Que saco... Gata velha também?... Droga...- eram as reclamações dos alunos, o que só fez o sorriso no rosto de Filtch aumentar.

-HramHã...- pigarreou Hagrid alto, e os alunos pararam de reclamar.

-Obrigada, Professor! E então que o banquete seja servido!- e as mesas se encheram de comida, e os alunos atacaram como loucos.

Na mesa da Grifinória, Teddy não sentia tanta fome e preferiu falar com James e os Gêmeos.

- Isso foi frustrante... -Comentou ele, com os cabelos mais escuros que o céu estrelado sob sua cabeça.

- Com certeza... a Rose e o Albus... Lufa-lufa foi o pior!- James indignado.

- Isso é uma droga... nós estávamos planejando essa noite invadir a cozinha, e usar pela primeira vez o nosso protótipo de mapa do Maroto, já que o original ninguém sabe onde esta, ficou muito bom!-Daniel um dos gêmeos de cabelos castanhos lamentava.

-É... pena que eles não tenham entrado na Grifinória... e o mapa do Maroto versão Gêmeos Weasley ainda não está completo, ainda temos que descobrir muitas passagens secretas!- Peter resolveu encher o prato com Torta salgada de Abóbora.- Hei, Bob! Passa a Cerveja Amanteigada, por favor!- um garoto alto loiro passou a cerveja.

-Não liguem para isso... logo, logo o torneio de Quadribol entre as casas vai começar, é com isso que devemos nos preocupar, não é capitão?- o garoto chamado Bob perguntou a Teddy.

-É...- respondeu vagamente.- "Lufa-lufa... a casa da esquisitona, ela fez lavagem cerebral nele com certeza!"

Rose estava sentada ou lado de Straus, e ele falava sobre seus pais, Dean se tornou funcionário do ministério da magia e Luna virou jornalista d'O Pasquim.Albus e os outros alunos da Lufa-lufa atacavam a comida, menos Amy que só comia salada.

-O que foi Amy? Você não adora o Peru Recheado daqui?-Michael falou enquanto comia.

-Hum... Decidi dar um basta nisso!-determinada.

-Tá certo, quem sou eu pra dizer nada...- ele se virou para Albus, e perguntou baixo- O que aconteceu com ela?

-Sei lá...- mentiu, sabia que o culpado, da repentina decisão de "mudar" da garota, era um certo Lupin perdido da vida.

Fim do 1° Cap.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Extra: Direto do Além!

- E aqui estamos nós no 1° extra dessa joça! Sou Fred Weasley!

- No extra direto do além de hoje teremos...- som de tambores, George anunciava.- Casos de Família, com participação especial de Sirius Black!

- Palmas da Platéia -

Sirius entra e se senta em uma das cadeiras.E os apresentadores dizem juntos:

-E o caso de hoje é... "Quero o exame de DNA!" com o casal de hoje é Remo e Ninfandora!

Entra um de cada lado do palco, e se sentam perto de Sirius.

-Bem queridos telespectadores! Aqui direto do além...

-Peraê! Você não morreu George! O que tá fazendo aqui? – Lupin

-Há, isso é apenas um detalhe... Continuando... - faz um gesto para que Fred continue.

-Lupin, por que você quer o exame de DNA?

-Olha estão todos de prova, o Teddy não se parece nada comigo... Ele parece mais com o Sirius! Tipo eu não sei o que a Ninfandora andou fazendo nas noites de lua cheia e tal...- dando os ombros.

-Calma lá! Nem vem jogar a batata assada para as minhas mãos, ok? Eu nem sei se morri ou não, tipo eu atravessei uma cortina e pronto!- Sirius revoltado- E onde é que nós estamos mesmo?

-Pergunta Ignorada-

-Remo, querido, o Tedinho tem os seus olhos, como ele não seria seu filho?- Tonks com os cabelos rosa-choque.- Cai na real!

-Os meus olhos são castanhos... todo mundo tem os olhos castanhos!-Lupin ainda revoltado. - tá nem todo mundo... mas o Sirius tem!

-Eu não sou o pai dele não! E os meus olhos são pretos, e só pra constar os seus são DOURADOS... eu já disse... eu nem sei se morri... Ei! Autora... não tem como você dar um jeitinho de me tirar de dentro da bendita cortina ou sei lá o que era aquilo?... já cansei de tentar apelar para J.K... - Olhando pra cima.

-Ei Sirius não vale apela pra autora!- George.

-Isso é porque você está vivo!-Sirius contrariado.-Não era pra você tá aqui...

-Tá tudo bem... o Teddy é meu filho... mas com certeza o Sirius ta baixando nele!!!Uma garota pro semana...

-Opa! Comigo era uma por DIA!-se gaba.

-Tá, por DIA... e o fato dele ser metido a besta como o Sirius, só aumenta as suspeitas de possessão!

-Metido a BESTA??? Olha que eu te mato Remo!- se levanta da cadeira.

-Eu já to morto!- sentado e calmo.

-Grilos cricrilando.-

Sirius ainda em pé, e Lupin sentado calmo.

-Bem! É assim que terminamos o programa...- Fred.

-Porque não estamos no céu, no inferno ou no limbo... estamos na parte extra dessa história!

-Grilos cricrilando.-

Todos se levantam reclamando e vão saindo.

-Ei pessoal... Fred... não me deixem aqui... apagaram a luz!- tudo preto só se ouve a voz do ruivo.- Eu não quis dizer que eles eram o resto... há... deixa pra lá!

Fim dos Extras!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Autora (N/Lâmbida):

Espero que vocês tenham gostado... eu reduzi o tempo de anos 19 para 17 anos, porque senão o Teddy não estaria em Hogwarts, e ai não teria graça... mas é como se todos os outros personagens (Albus, Rose,James...) tivessem nascido 2 anos antes apenas isso ... agradecimento especial a Aka-Chan e Haiiro-Baka os meus escravos (N/B)... Tá, o extra ficou tosco, no próximo capítulo prometo que não faço de novo...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Lufalufa doce Lufalufa

Cap. 2 - Lufa-lufa doce Lufa-lufa

O quadro que protegia a entrada do dormitório da Lufa-lufa mostrava um homem alto usando uma toga grega, era chamado de Filósofo Têsis.

- Boa noite! – ele cumprimentou de braços abertos. – O que é mais importante? A honra, o coração ou a amizade?

- Um dos novatos poderia resolver isso? – Pablo sorria, dos vinte e poucos alunos, nenhum quis tentar. – Bem... Então vou escolher! Potter!

- Ah! – Albus ficou rubro, fazendo Amy e Michael rirem. – Eu... Acho que seria a amizade!

- Resposta certa! – a passagem foi aberta.

- Na verdade, a resposta sempre vai ser a que você acha que é verdadeira! – Amy cochichou para Albus. – Eu responderia a mesma coisa! Bem vindo ao nosso refúgio!

Era um lugar de decoração majestosa, parecendo pronto para uma festa, com balões das cores da casa espalhados aqui e ali, além disso, tinha vários pufes e uma enorme lareira de chamas bruxuleantes.

- Nossa... – Albus não tinha palavras, havia ouvido mil coisas sobre o dormitório da Grifinória e com certeza o da Lufa-lufa era totalmente diferente, era bem iluminado e tinha uma aura divertida, como um parque de diversões enorme. – Que...

- Isso é muito legal, não é? – Amy perguntou ao mais novo. – Eu nunca me canso desse lugar!

- Também ele muda todo início de mês! – Michael deu um tapa num balão próximo. – Nós fazemos uma votação e decidimos qual será a nova decoração, aí, na manhã do primeiro dia...

- Ela tem um pouco do que cada um imaginou! – a garota completou. – Como será que estão os dormitórios? Vamos lá ver!

Eles correram para o segundo anda, Amy subiu a escadaria do lado direito, enquanto eles iam pela esquerda. As camas de dossel tinham cobertas e almofadas amarelo-canário e preto, fazendo jus a casa.

- Cara, eu amo amarelo! – exclamou Amy pulando sobre a sua cama.

O dormitório masculino também parecia saído d'As Mil e Uma Noites, Albus estava adorando ter uma cama enorme como aquelas só para ele, suas coisas já estavam aos pés da cama.

- Muito legal! - ria. – Como será que Rose está?

O dormitório da Corvinal era com certeza um lugar aconchegante, possuía uma biblioteca particular e fora mobiliado com extremo bom gosto.

- Isso é incrível... – soltou Rose em coro com um outro primeiro-anista.

- Ah... // Eu sou Georgi, muito prazer! – ele estendeu a mão.

-Prazer! Sou Rose! – ela retribuiu o aperto de mão. – Estou meio nervosa... – comentou baixo.

- Hã... Eu também... Ninguém na minha família é bruxo, na verdade... E você?

- Não... Mas toda a minha família foi para a grifinória, agora só eu e meu primo que somos diferentes. Ele foi pra Lufa-lufa. – ela sorriu nervosa. – Vão nos deserdar desse jeito!

- Há há.. Que nada! – ele riu.

- Quer jogar xadrez? – perguntou apontando para uma das três mesas.

- Quero sim!

Michael, Pablo, Albus, Amy, Melissa e alguns outros alunos da Lufa-lufa jogavam uma partida de Snap Explosivo enquanto ao seu redor os outros dançavam e se divertiam. O relógio bateu meia-noite.

- É melhor eu ir dormir! – Amy se levantou percebendo o quão tarde era.

- Hum, também vou dormir! – Pablo a imitou. – Tem aula amanhã. – seguiu conversando com a garota.

Albus também se despediu dos outros e foi em direção ao dormitório, mas no meio do caminho, Pablo e Amy conversavam baixo.

- Amy, até aceito que ano passado você estava no primeiro ano e tal... Mas esse ano é sim ou não?

- Ah, Pablo... Sei lá... Eu tenho um pouco de vergonha! – ela falou chorosa.

- Você? – ele a olhou de lado. – Nem adianta inventar, Amy, você é a maior cara de pau que eu conheço!

Albus se escondeu atrás de uma pilastra.

- Coisa feia escutar a conversa dos outros! – cochichou Michael logo em seguida puxando-o até os outros dois. – Olha quem estava espionando!

- Desculpa... eu não queria... – Albus tentou se explicar. – Foi mal!

- Hã, tudo bem! – Pablo sorriu. – E aí, Amy, sim ou não?

- Ta, ta certo! – ela bufou. – Eu aceito o cargo!

- Cargo? – Albus perguntou confuso. – Namoro é cargo?

- Namoro? O//O – Amy corou em imenso. – O que você ouviu, hein?

Michael começou a rir enquanto Pablo também corava.

- Eles estão falando sobre a Amy ser apanhadora do time de quadribol... – explicou o primeiro. – O Pablo é o capitão do time e batedor!

- Ah! Desculpem! – Albus ficou sem graça.

- Não tem problema! – falaram os dois juntos, se olharam e em seguida: - Pára de me imitar!

- Você ta brincando? – Amy ficou irritada e sem graça.

- Eu não! – Pablo se defendeu. – Cada um para o seu dormitório!

Amy foi novamente pela direita e os rapazes pela esquerda. Naquela noite, Amy teve mais um dos seus sonhos estranhos, dessa vez, foi mais curto. Estava vendo tudo o que uma mulher chamada Grizelda Ravenclair via, era como se ela estivesse revivendo a vida da tal mulher, uma bruxa muito famosa e poderosa, criou a primeira fórmula do amor, ganhando vários prêmios e namorados, Amy acordou com o som do despertador.

O banheiro feminino da Lufa-lufa era todo de mármore branco e ouro, depois do banho, foi para o Salão Principal e lá se encontrou, antes de ir para a própria mesa, com Scorpios.

- Bom dia! – sorriu para ele.

- Bom dia... Como foi a festa ontem?

- Legal, ficamos jogando cartas até tarde e a Sala Comunal estava o máximo!

- Que droga! Lá no meu não tem isso! – reclamou o loiro. – Sua primeira aula é com a Grifinória, não é? Boa sorte com a McGonagall!

- He he... Engraçado! Como são os novatos da sua casa?

- Normais... – tédio. – Vou tomar café... Nos vemos na terceira aula!

- Ok! – se despediu e dirigiu-se a mesa da Lufa-lufa, mas ouviu um berrador vindo da Corvinal.

"CORVINAL, Rosie? Vou te deserdar! Como você..." era a voz de Ron, o pai de Rose.

"Cala a boca, Ron! Rosie, parabéns! Eu achei ótimo, se eu não fosse Grifinória, com certeza seria Corvinal! Bem, divirta-se e estude bastante!"

"Que tipo de recomendação é essa? Espera um pouco, Mione...!"

"Tchau, Rosie!"

O berrador rasgou-se deixando Rose quase chorando de vergonha, só não chorou porque um segundo berrador começou a falar.

"Lufa-lufa... Certo... Muito legal, Albus!" Harry parecia bem sem graça.

"Você é um retar..." essa era Lily.

"Opa, Lily! Parabéns, querido! Se cuide, ok?" despediu-se Ginny.

E o berrador se rasgou.

- Liga não, Albus! – Amy sentou-se ao lado dele. – Quando eu entrei na Lufa-lufa, minha mãe e minha irmã ficaram três meses sem falar direito comigo...

- E o seu pai? – perguntou curioso.

- Ah! Ele não liga pra isso... Ele é belga... A escola dele não tinha isso e ele não está nem aí. – ela sorriu, duas corujas da floresta jogaram um pacote em seu colo, com certeza era uma vassoura, mas a garota não pareceu nada feliz. – Droga!

- O que foi? É uma vassoura! Abre logo! – Michael se empolgou. – Como seus pais ficaram sabendo?

- Não fui eu! – Pablo apressou-se em se defender. – Agora abre logo!

- Não! – a garota se recusou.

- Abra agora! – mais vozes soaram as suas costas, eram Lit e Scorpios.

Ela acabou abrindo, era uma vassoura marrom e dourada muito bonita e delicada, Rebom 4.0. Todos na mesa da Lufa-lufa ficaram curiosos e as mesas vizinhas também.

- Que vassoura é essa? – Pablo levantou uma sobrancelha. – Nunca ouvi falar!

- É que... – Amy ia explicar, mas Scorpios se adiantou.

- O pai dela é dono da melhor marca de fabricantes de vassouras no mundo bruxo, ele foi quem fabricou a Nimbus 2000 e 2001 e outras muito boas mesmo, bem não ele mesmo mas o avô de Amy! Essa é nova, não é? É protótipo... Ainda nem foi testada, não foi? – Scorpios parecia uma criança. – Deixa eu voar nela?

- Claro! Eu não vou usá-la nas partidas mesmo...

- POR QUE? – Pablo, Michael, Albus, Lit, Melissa e outros berraram juntos, fazendo-a quase cair do banco.

- Não seria justo... Prefiro continuar a usar a minha Mebb de Mogno! Vou guardar isso no dormitório! – ela se levantou e saiu.

- Isso é pura besteira! Se ela tem uma melhor vassoura, devia usar! – Lit comentou.

- Ela é um pouco diferente... – riu Scorpios consigo mesmo.

Para Albus a primeira aula seria poções com o professor Martuely, baixo e calvo, com um rosto muito sério, devia ter, pelo menos uns cinqüenta e poucos anos, já que sua face era um pouco enrugada.

- Fazer uma Poção é como pintar um quadro! – o velho afirmou andando de um lado para o outro. – Você precisa de calma, dedicação e precisão! Posso lhes ensinar até mesmo a fazer uma poção mortal... Se atentarem a tudo isso. Hoje temos aqui os calouros da Corvinal e Lufa-lufa, por favor, dividam-se em duplas e tentem fazer a poção que está descrita no quadro.

Albus correu para fazer dupla com Rose, Geogi até queria ter feito o mesmo, mas chegou tarde e acabou trabalhando com Max, um garoto baixo e orelhudo da Lufa-lufa.

- Oi! Meu nome é Max Bacon! – ele sorria.

- Ah... Prazer, sou Geogi... – meio desanimado.

- Rose, tu sabe fazer isso? – Albus perguntou apontando para o quadro e falando em voz baixa.

- É, mais ou menos... Vai picando as folhas de dedaleira! – ela mandou. – Hum... Isso aqui tem que vir antes, então... E como está com o pessoal da Lufa-lufa?

- Como? Terminei, assim ta bom? – Alvus mostrou as folhas picadas.

- Ta ótimo! Eu perguntei como está indo na Lufa-lufa! – ela passou outro ingrediente para ele. – 15g, ok?

- Ok! Eu estou gostando! – sorriu. – E você está se sentindo sozinha na Corvinal?

- Não... Fiz amigos, o Georgi, o Straus, a Laura e muitos veteranos, o pessoal é muito legal!

- Que bom! Depois vou te apresentar aos meus colegas da Lufa-lufa também! 15g, toma! – entregou o próximo ingrediente e o caldeirão dos dois começou a borbulhar quando Rose adicionou este. – Isso ta certo ou vai explo...?

BUM! – o caldeirão de Georgi e Max explodiu e a sala ficou coberta de fumaça escura.

- Por Merlin! – exclamou o professor tossindo e tentando afastar a fumaça. – Estão bem?

- Sim, acho! – Georgi se levantou com o rosto sujo de fuligem. – Eu falei para não adicionar as folhas inteiras...

- Eu to! – Max batia nas vestes. – Foi mal, he he...

Sala da Professora (Diretora) McGonagall

Ela pediu aos alunos do segundo ano que transformassem um cálice em um rato, após a organização, Amy ficou em um lugar do meio e esperou Michael sentar ao seu lado, mas quem acabou ocupando o lugar foi James Potter. Olhou para o moreno, buscou Michael com os olhos, mas ele estava sentado ao lado de Katt, uma garota da Grifinória.

- Ops... – olhando para Michael que fez cara de "foi mal".

- O que foi, Amily? Não vai tentar transformar o cálice? – James a chamou.

- ...Claro, Potter! – tirou a varinha do bolso. – Transfour! – o cálice transformou-se de primeira. – Funcionou? – soltou surpresa consigo mesma.

- Parabéns. – falou James. – Transfour! – tentou e o cálice também se transformou. – Foi fácil... O Al está se dando bem na Lufa-lufa?

- Acho que sim... Ele é muito legal, faz amizade facilmente! – segurou o rato antes que caísse da mesa.

- Eu sei! Ouvi dizer que você vai ser a nova apanhadora da Lufa-lufa, é verdade? – deu um sorriso levemente descrente.

- Por que não seria? – olhou-o séria. – Acha que eu não tenho capacidade?

- Claro que não é isso... – James se defendeu. – É que você esta apenas no 2º ano... –desculpa esfarrapada.

- ... Você realmente acha que sua defesa me convence? – irritou-se mais ainda. – Olha, Potter, se me subestima porque tenho o peso fora do padrão da "normalidade", fique sabendo que vou acabar com o seu time, sem usar a Rebom!

- ¬¬ Nem vem, eu não estou no time, mas vou fazer o teste de admissão! Não sou eu que só entrei no time pelo nome do meu pai! – provocou em alta voz.

- Que é MUUITO maior que a do meu pai! – olhar "eu te odeio, desgraçado!" – Sr. Eu-sou-filho-de-Harry Potter!

- Sr. Potter, Srta. Peterwall! Fico feliz de os dois terem sido os únicos da sala a cumprir a tarefa tão rápido, por isso não vou lhes tirar pontos por essa discussão ridícula, mas os dois vão ter que me entregar um trabalho juntos! Dois rolos de pergaminho sobre a transformação de objetos em animais para a próxima semana! Estão liberados!

Se levantaram da mesa com os outros alunos e seguiram para o corredor, Amy foi para a direita e James para a esquerda.

"Eu mereço! Que raiva! Tenho pena do Albus por ter um irmão e um primo tão... família do mal..."

"Garota idiota! Retardada! Só porque o pai dela foi o melhor jogador de Quadribol durante alguns aninhos...!"

No caminho das estufas de Herbologia, o segundo ano da grifinória encontrou com o sétimo, de forma que James conseguiu falar com Teddy.

- O que foi? Tenho aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas agora! – Teddy o apressou.

- A Peterwall entrou no time da Lufa-lufa como apanhadora!

- Sério? Há há há... Que bizarro! – ele riu.

- É... Acabei discutindo com ela e vamos ter que fazer um trabalho juntos por causa disso! – reclamou.

- Boa sorte! – debochou Teddy. – James, o teste do time é quarta umas sete horas... Chegue umas seis no campo para conversarmos!

- Tá certo... Tenho que ir! – correu para acompanhar a turma.

- Apanhadora? Coitada!- afrouxo a gravata e seguiu sua turma.

Fim do 2º Cap.


	3. A volta dos que não foram!

Cap. 3_ A volta dos que não foram!!!

Pesquisar tudo sobre transformação de objetos em animais seria até divertido se a dupla que estivesse fazendo a pesquisa não se odiasse tanto. Eles tinham marcado de dividir o trabalho, estavam concentrados na leitura, e daquela dupla não se ouvia um piu, só o virar das páginas dos velhos livros da biblioteca de Hogwarts.

James estava de óculos, objeto que raramente usava em público, Amy prendera o longo cabelo em um coque e enquanto lia balançava sua pena de águia. Já estava naquele silêncio a pelo menos uma hora. O rapaz inquieto resolveu quebrar o silêncio...

– Hum... terminou a sua parte? – ele, que estava na frente dela, a encarou receoso.

– Não e você? – com a cara no livro, nem deu valor ao jovem Potter.

– Não também! – admitiu.

– Então por que falou? Continue o seu que eu também vou continuar o meu! – o olhou séria, sem reação ele voltou a fazer a sua parte do trabalho.

Dez minutos de silêncio, foi esse o tempo que ele agüentou sem falar nada.

– Você ficou com raiva do que eu falei, né? – voltou a olhar para ela.

– Claro que não! Você ficou? – olhou bem nos olhos castanhos dele.

– Claro! Você me chamou praticamente de parasita, que só me vangloriava da fama do meu pai! – meio vermelho de raiva e vergonha.

– Hã? – indignada – E quem fez isso primeiro?

– Ah... – não tinha o que falar – E por que você não ficou com raiva de mim?

– Isso é óbvio, você não adivinha? – perguntou super séria o olhando nos olhos.

– Õ.Ô Você gosta de mim? – duvidoso e temeroso.

– ¬¬ Não! – seca – É que eu não sou facilmente atingida por coisas tão pequenas! O trabalho! – apontou para o livro.

– Ah... tá... – voltou a fazer a sua parte – Ah! Hoje às seis horas eu tenho teste do quadribol...

– Não se preocupe antes das quatro eu termino que minha parte! São três e quinze ainda... – olhando a hora.

Tem vezes que fazemos de tudo para fugir de uma pessoa, Amy queria terminar o trabalho antes das quatro e depois de ver as horas se apressou mais ainda para terminar, as três e quarenta ela terminou a sua parte do trabalho.

– Pronto! – entregou as folhas para James – Tenho que ir, depois você me dá o trabalho completo que eu passo a limpo!

– Tá certo! Tchau. – ela foi embora e deixou-o só na biblioteca.

No caminho para o dormitório viu Peeves mexendo com os alunos do terceiro ano da Cornival, preferiu subir as escadas sul, um caminho mais longo, mas com menos chances de esbarrar com Peeves, afinal o poltergeist adorava tirar piadinhas sem graça com ela, e não tinha tempo a perder com palhaçadas, afinal havia marcado com Scorpion de testar a nova vassoura às dezesseis horas.

Chegou ao dormitório, mas o jovem Malfoy já a esperava, segurando sua vassoura e com uma cara não muito feliz.

– Nossa como você é pontual, já são dezesseis horas e você ainda nem trocou de roupa! – deboche.

– Há! Cala a boca... Cadê o Lit? – ela se virou para o quadro do Filósofo Têsis e ele parou de ler seu livro para fazer a pergunta.

– Qual é a melhor vassoura? Melb ou Rebom?

– Ele estava muito ocupado se agarrando com a Barks... ¬¬ – suspirou.

– É a Melb. – falou e voltou-se para o amigo com o ar zombeteiro – Que foi, ficou com ciuminho foi?

– Claro que não! Não seja idiota! – mais chocado que nunca – Vai logo se trocar! (N/ Lâmbida: Vai saber se o Scorpion é do lado rosa da força??? U.ú)

Ela rindo entrou no dormitório. Scorpion e Amy se conheceram ainda crianças em uma festa oferecida pelo pai de Amy à alta sociedade Pura de Bruxos da Grã Bretanha. Scorpion foi com seu pai Draco Malfoy e sua mãe Eleanor Malfoy, as crianças ficaram em um parquinho no jardim, perto da fonte. Amy estava vestida em um lindo vestidinho azul-marinho, apesar de correr de um lado para o outro atrás de um sapo (N/ Lâmbida: que amor de criança, me lembra vc Aka-chan o// N/Beta: ¬¬ TÃO engraçada... E de onde vem esse sapo??), Scorpion viu o sapo parar diante de seu pé, olhou para o sapo e depois para a menina que vinha correndo na sua direção, se abaixou e, rapidamente, pegou o sapo.

– Há! Monbi-monbi! ­– ela tirou o sapo da mão do garoto rápido ­– Valeu!

­– De nada! õ.ô ­– meio de lado ­– Que nome esquisito!

­– É porque ele faz monbi... monbi­ – imitou o sapo, e o moleque começou a rir feito louco ­– Sou Amily Peterwall!

­– Scorpion Malfoy! ­– parou de rir ­– Você é a filha do Sr. Peterwall?

­– Uma das duas ^^! Eu sou a filha número dois... Amy e tenho assim de idade ­– cinco dedos na frente do loiro ­– Minha irmã tem... Um... Dois... ­– começava a contar nos dedos ­– tem onze anos... ela ta em Hogwarts agora, e o seus irmãos?

­– Sou filho único! ­– sorriu de lado, do lado dele apareceu um elfo doméstico, usando uma camisa branca de manga, que nela parecia mais um vestido, tinha grandes olhos vermelhos e orelhas pontudas ­– Há! Que susto!

­– Hahaha... ­– Amy riu ­– é a Akya, minha elfa doméstica.

­– Mestra... ­– a elfa se aproximou de Amy e colocou um diadema na cabeça dela ­– Akya foi má, esqueceu do diadema da mestra... Akya já se castigou! ­– Mostrou a mãozinha enrolada em um pano, vermelho pelo sangue da criatura.

­– Akya eu já disse para você não fazer isso! ­– pegou a mão dela, olhou e depois lhe pegou a outra mão e foi puxando a elfa em direção a casa, o jovem Malfoy seguiu as duas de perto.

O Sr. Petrewall era alto, forte e devia ter uns trinta e dois anos, estava sentado em uma poltrona, fumando e conversando com uns cinco homens que se sentaram perto dele, conversavam sobre quadribol.

­– Haha... O apanhador da Índia ficou confuso quando você apanhou o pomo! ­– Um homem de cabelos negros ria.

­– Foi sim! ­– o Sr. Peterwall concordou calmo.

­– Pai?! ­– Amy chamou, todos na sala olharam para ela, a elfa machucada e o garoto loiro, outro homem loiro que estava na sala, olhou feio para o pequeno ­– Papai... A Akya se machucou, usa aquele feitiço de cura nela?!

­– Hahaha... Sua filha é muito engraçada Romon, imagina... curar um elfo doméstico haha ­– um homem moreno ria, Sr. Peterwall pareceu não saber o que fazer.

­– Papai... ­– cara triste, começa a chorar ­– ha... eu... buá... só... hei... buá... A Akya... tava machucada... eu quero que ela se cure!

­– Mestra! Akya está bem... Olha! ­– a elfa mostrou a mão curada ­– A mestra falou que queria a Akya curada... A Akya se curou para a mestra!

­– É os elfos tem alguma mágica! ­– um dos homens comentou ­– Porque ela chama a sua filha de mestra?

­– Hã? ­– O parou de olhar para a filha e a elfa, que era da mesma altura da menina ­– Akya é a elfa doméstica de Amily... foi...

­– Foi um presente meu à Rumina! ­– um velho de barba comprida entrou na sala, pegou a garota no colo, enquanto a elfa se curava respeitosamente para a pessoa recém chegada ­– Como está princesa Rumina?

­– Vovô! É Amy... Rumina é nome de velho! ­– brava.

­– Hahaha... É o nome da sua mãe! ­– o senhor de olhos verdes ria, olhou para baixo e viu Akya e Scorpion lado a lado ­– Hora! Vejamos o que temos aqui... Um jovem Malfoy?

­– Sr. Smarts, bom revê-lo! ­– Lucius Malfoy sentado em uma das poltronas sorriu ­– Esse é Scorpion, meu neto!

­– Há, claro! Amy porque não vai brincar com Scorpion no parque? ­– o senhor levou eles até a porta ­– Vão...

E foi mais ou menos assim que eles se conheceram, e desde então se tornaram amigos inseparáveis (N/Lâmbida: adoro memórias *-*). Amy já havia trocado de roupa, e pegava a vassoura. Saindo do quarto se deparou com Albus, que parecia muito entediado.

­– E aí fazendo o quê?

­– Nada... ­– vago.

­– Certo, então vem! ­– puxou ele pela roupa até a saída do dormitório ­– Vamos voar!

­– Mas eu não tenho vassoura! ­– comentou confuso.

­– Não tem problema, vamos logo! ­– falou para Scorpion, Michael e Albus.

No caminho para o campo de Quadribol, eles se depararam com um pequeno grupo da corvinal, eram duas novatas e uma veterana. Albus correu até a de cabelos crespos e a cumprimentou.

­– Pessoal essa é a minha prima Rose... e essas são... As amigas dela? ­– falou confuso por não saber quem eram as garotas.

­– Oi! Essa é Aida primeiro ano e essa é Laura do quinto ano. – sorriu tímida, olhou para os garotos da Sonserina e da Lufa-Lufa e as vassouras – Vocês vão voar?

– Sim! – Mich falou meio tímido – Se vocês quiserem podem vir... Mas vamos logo! Já são quatro e vinte... o time da Grifinória vai usar o campo as seis!

– Tô dentro! – a corvinal veterana disse sorrindo, e seguiram para o campo.

Como descobriram durante a brincadeira, quase todos voavam muito bem, os melhores eram Scorpion e Amy. Laura, do quinto ano, era a repórter do colégio e Aida, a novata estagiária, como Laura a chamou.

Amy e Scorpion decidiram apostar uma corrida atrás do Pomo de Ouro, que Amy tinha desde que se entendia por gente, ela estava ganhando do loiro, quando uma sombra veio em sua direção pelo lado direito, era Teddy Lupin.

– Hey! Posso entrar na brincadeira? ­– usava o cabelo em tom azul escuro e os olhos muito negros, que lhe deram aparência de um ser talvez até mitologico.

– Sai daqui Lupin! – Scorpion cerrou os dentes parado do lado oposto a Amy.

– Não falei com você Malfoy! – falou entre os dentes, se voltou para a garota e disse com um sorriso de deboche – Está com medo, Amily?

– Nunca! – a resposta soou mais irritada do que ela gostaria de aparentar – Vamos ver quem pega esse pomo... Scorpion, isso vai ser entre mim e o camaleão aqui! – Scorpion rindo desceu até os outros bruxos curiosos.

– Camaleão é? Você vai se arrepender! – cerrou os dentes.

– Já disse, NUNCA!! – se afastou velozmente.

Ele a alcançou e os dois começaram a perseguir o pomo, umas duas vezes eles se esbarraram e na última foi tão forte que Teddy e Amy se desequilibraram nas vassouras. Estavam tão alto que as pessoas em baixo não os viam direito, correndo lado a lado, até a garota decidir mostrar do realmente era capaz, adquirindo velocidade ela rapidamente ganhou distância do bruxo. Avistou o pomo, mas infelizmente Teddy já estava ao seu lado, e agora era uma briga de velocidade e agilidade, antes que algum dos dois pegasse a bolinha dourada, eles trombaram e viam-se caindo.

– Ahhhhhh... – eles gritaram enquanto caiam em queda livre.

A vassoura de Amy a seguiu, era um sistema mágico anti-quedas da Rebom, ela não esperou, montou na vassoura, se equilibrou e se apressou para tentar ajudar o garoto que caía, mas antes dela chegar em poucos segundos ele pegou a varinha e invocou a vassoura, centímetros do chão, o pomo parou em frente a Amy e ela não perdeu a oportunidade.

Já em terra firme, seus amigos correram até ela, todos visivelmente preocupados.

– Amy, você está bem? – era o que Scorpion, Michael e Albus perguntaram, as garotas estavam olhando Teddy juntamente com o time de quadribol da Grifinória.

– Não se preocupem, eu estou ótima. – sorriu, mas na verdade sentia um frio na barriga – Foi divertido. – mostrou o pomo.

– Há! Você ganhou! Haha eu sabia!! – Michael comemorava junto com Scorpion.

– O camaleão perdeu!Hahaha... – o loiro ria, até sentir uma mão pesada em seu ombro.

Os cabelos do grifinório pareciam chamas e seus olhos estavam a escuridão, o que dava uma aparência digna de filme de terror.

– Eu quero uma revanche! – falou entre os dentes.- Isso foi ridículo!

– Claro. – Amy o encarou, ele era uns dez centímetros mais alto que ela. – Mas agora não... Tenho dever de casa para acabar e você tem treino com o seu time, não?

Era óbvio que ele queria uma revanche naquele instante, mas lembrou-se do seu compromisso com seu time e com a sua casa.

– Certo... que tal no fim de semana que vem? – sugeriu um pouco mais calmo.

– Por mim! – deu de ombros e falou com os amigos – Vamos! ^^ – e saíram rindo e comemorando a vitoria.

Michael tratava de imitar a queda de Teddy e fazia umas caras estranhas o que fez os outros garotos rirem, estavam indo em direção do Salão Principal, e Aida comentou.

– Há! Esse ano vai haver o torneio tribruxo, né? – falou ansiosa.

Os bruxos sem saber o que responder se olharam confusos e ela começou a explicar.

– É que o meu pai é do Ministério da Magia, e comentou lá em casa que Hogwarts e outras duas escolas da tradição entraram com o pedido para realizar o torneio... Parece que o Mistério aprovou! – ela sorria e seus olhos mel brilhavam - Vai ser tão divertido! *-*

– É talvez! – Amy passou a mão no cabelo castanho.

– Animal! Vou participar. – Michael animado.

– Eu também gostaria! – Scorpion sorriu maroto, um garoto da Sonserina se aproximou do grupo, era Lit, e pelo seu sorriso a Barks tinha que ser a responsável por ele – Haha e aí garanhão?

– Litzinho, pegador olha! – Amy também caçoou, mas o pior foi Michael.

– Ai Litzinho dá um beijinho vai! – imitou uma garota e todos caíram na gargalhada.

– Cala a boca seus sem noção! – vermelho ///.

– Você perdeu, a Amy ganhou do Teddy! Nunca imaginei alguém ganhando do Ted no quadribol u.u – Albus falou empolgado – A taça de quadribol desse ano é nossa! *-*

– Mas não vai ter taça! – e todos se viraram para Rose que até então estava muito calada – Se não me engano o torneio começa por esses meses, as disputas de quadribol serão canceladas, e parece que só alunos com 17 anos podem participar do torneio contra Durmstrang e Beauxbatons, e é só um aluno para cada colégio!

Por parte dos garotos houve reclamação e das garotas nem tanta indignação, se dirigiram ao Salão Principal, onde Rose, Laura e Aida se juntaram aos amigos da Corvinal, Lit e Scorpion foram à mesa da Sonserina, enquanto Amy, Albus e Michael seguiram para a mesa da Lufa-Lufa.

De repente Amy se lembrou de seu avô, ele costumava dizer: "Nem sempre o bem vence o mal, por isso vamos dar o nosso melhor Princesa Rumina!"

Balançou a cabeça e dirigiu-se a sua mesa, tratando de esquecer coisas tolas, afinal o importante naquele momento era conversar com os amigos e depois terminar seus deveres de casa.

"Como eu fui perder para aquela garota" o Lupin não se concentrava direito no treino, ainda bem que estava no final, e que os gêmeos (N/Beta:Quem são esses? Olha, o Fred morreu e o George só teve um filho, viu? O nome do menino é Fred, segundo a J.K.! N/Lâmbida: A história é minha Aka-chan , não me irrita não senão faço o Sirius reviver gay e namorando o Longbotton!!! N/Beta: O.o) eram bons batedores "A vassoura? Ajudou... mas ela é realmente boa... só me falta essa! – Não vou perder – Não para ela... ela é tão irritante com aquela cara de sabe-tudo! Não mesmo!!! Ò.ó"

Fim do 3° Cap.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Extra: O triste fim de Monbi-monbi

Monbi-monbi era um sapo feliz, tinha uma boa dona, moscas frescas e muita folga u.u... Mas um belo dia a bruxa má irmã mais velha de sua dona "deixou cair acidentalmente" sobre o pobre sapinho 1 kilo de sal....

esse foi o triste fim de Monbi-monbi, sapo de família, amigo e companheiro. T-T

Pqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq???

Fred: Era pra ter sentidoautora???

Murasaki: Na verdade não ^^...

*monbi-monbi*

Fim do extra tosqueira!!!


End file.
